Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?
by Naja-san
Summary: Riku and his brothers need to open their hearts to the wonders of Love. -Nekos- Pairings: RikuxSora, VincentxYazoo, SephirothxZack, AkuRoku, SeiferxDemyx, and Hint of /past/ RufusxYazoo. Plently of side pairings. :D ( HIATUS )
1. The Fire

Are There Kingdoms for Their Hearts?

Waking up, Sora stretched, hearing a few loud pops as he moved. His ears twitching on the top of his head, tail curling around his small waist. Listening for the sounds of breakfast being made, he made his way to the bathroom. Turing on the shower, he looked out the window, admiring the view of his friend -and crushes- house. Stripping, Sora stepped gingerly into the shower, nya-ing as the warm water hit his shivering body. Fifteen minutes later, he emerged from the shower, quickly wrapping a towel around his petite form. Searching around his messy closet, he picked out a tight black shirt, with 3 skulls and roses. Then he grabbed a pair of pants, baggy dipping low on his narrow hips. Shaking his head, his untamable spikes spraying water over his body-length mirror. Why did Mom get me a full-length mirror, again? Sora mused to himself, before taking off down the stairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes.  
Morin , sweetie, Sora s mother, Serina, smiled. Sora smiled back, sitting at the table, waiting patiently for him mother s favorable cooking.

--Riku s-  
Beep! Beep! Beep!

Ugh! I Hate Mondays! Riku yelled at no one in particular. Grumpily, he turned on his side and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. Covering his head with his satin, silk pillow, he closed his eyes, only to have his silk sheets pulled off his body. Glaring at his brother, Kadaj, he sat up.

Wakey Wakey, Brother!, Time for school! Kadaj, smirked evilly. Knowing his brother, Riku reluctantly got up, and walked to his closet. Still feeling Kadaj s presence, he glanced over his shoulder to see Kadaj, smirking his evil smirk at Riku.

Kadaj, is there a reason you re still in my room? Riku asked, looking through his closet, picking out both a shirt and pants, not really caring what he wore. Suddenly, he heard laughing, spinning around, and staring at Kadaj. Stepping closer to his brother, he grabbed his shoulder, shaking lightly. Kadaj snatched Riku s head, and started to massage his younger brother s feline ears on his head of silver. To Riku s distress, he began purring, knowing this would be the only way to get his brother out of his room. Smiling with satisfaction, Kadaj made his way out of Riku s room, to join their other brothers downstairs. Shrugging out of his pajamas, he slipped on the tight red shirt and tight black pants, he grabbed, from his closet. Quickly brushing his hair, he made him way downstairs, preparing for the onslaught of yelling and brawling, that normally took place this early in the morning.

Good morning, Brother, Sephiroth, Riku s eldest brother, nodded toward him, while reading a book.

Mornin , he responded, grabbing his sneaks, and shoulder bag. He quickly threw on his sneakers, and headed toward the door, but his was stopped by a call from his second eldest brother, Loz.

Not going to eat breakfast? Loz, inquired, looking at Riku from the table. Riku shook his head, opening the door and walking out, before his brother could say anything more. He sighed, he really hated Mondays. It was always the same, everyday, he wanted something different to happen, you know, something exciting. But today, was his unlucky day, normally he would walk to school by himself, but today, he was joined by Sora, Roxas, and Axel - the school s pyromaniac-.

Hey, Riku. How are ya? Sora piped, his smile a little to bright for a Monday morning. Riku grunted, he really wasn t in the mood to talk today. Roxas was Sora s younger brother of a year, but his and Sora s personalities weren t anything a like. Roxas was quiet, unless it came to Axel, his maybe too gothic boyfriend. Axel was the bad boy of the group of friends -call them that if you want-.

They were all heading to the same destination, Radiant Garden Middle School, but as Riku calls it, Hell on Earth. It was like a castle, green bright grass out in front, a beautiful fountain in the center, and a grand marble staircase leading into the school. Sighing for what seemed, like the tenth time today, Riku, started toward the door before he could be caught by his brothers. No such luck today though, Riku felt a rough hand pull him back, and a pairs of arms wrap around his shoulders.

Hey there, Brother. What s the rush? There s still 5 minutes til class begins, Kadaj chuckled, leaning most of his weight onto his younger brother. Even though he was smaller than his elder brothers, he was far stronger. His tail swishing back and forth, telling anyone behind him to watch it. Yazoo sensed Riku s distress and gave Kadaj a sharp look with his reptilian green, feline slit eyes. Kadaj just brushed the look off, not really caring about his younger brother s strength. Yazoo and Loz, took a few steps back to the left, just waiting for Riku to snap. Kadaj s fluffy tail wrapped itself around Riku s waist, Riku, trying, to keep control.

Just then, Sephiroth walked by, pulling Kadaj off Riku as easily as Riku could have thrown him off if he wanted to. His ears furrowed back against his head, head bowed in guilt, and was being dragged away by the scruff of his neck, to his class. Yazoo, walked over to Riku and put his hand on his shoulder, hoping it would calm him down some. Riku s tail stopped swishing, slowly curling around Yazoo s waist.

Thanks, Yazzy, Riku thanked, putting his head on his shoulder, Yazoo s on Riku s head.

You re welcome, otouto, Yazoo purred, his tail wrapping around Riku s waist, calming Riku more. Loz came to the left of Riku, doing the same as Yazoo, purring. Sora came bounding over, breaking apart the brother s with a worried expression. Riku smiled at Sora, which was a rare occurrence.

You okay Ku?, Sora inquired, hearing Riku s brothers snarl at him. Riku nodded, then continued on his way to his first class, Math. Sora, followed while Yazoo, and Loz went to their classes. Sora quickly bound next to Riku, tail swaying playfully behind him, ears twitching slightly. Riku dug into his pocket, cursing when he didn t feel the familiar feel of his wallet and keys. Growling, he stomped into his and Sora s Math class and sat down at the back of the room, Sora next to him.

Their Math teacher was one of the meanest, and most scary woman, Riku ever saw. Her name was Cecil Croomy, but she asked to be called C.C. She had acid green hair, amber eyes, and was extremely -to most boys- hot. But don t let her appearance fool you, she was a she-devil in disguise. If you got an equation wrong, she would snap at you, and then literally push you back to your seat. This is why Riku and Sora, always took the back of the class, she rarely chose those in the back. But, this wasn t Riku s lucky day, as he was the first to be picked for the first equation once class started.

Riku, please, come to the board and solve this please, C.C, requested, looking directly at Riku, and he shivered. He didn t like people staring at him, even if he did stand out with his silver hair, pale skin, and aquamarine eyes. He looked to Sora, to see him with his head on the desk and his eyes staring straight forward. Great friend you are Riku mentally cursed, getting out of his chair, walking up to the blackboard and solving the equation as easily. Making his way back to his seat, he looked to his left, and his eyes widened.

Kadaj! He yelled, tail flicking frantically behind him. Growling, he was about to bolt to the door, but he was smacked on the back of his head. Turning, he saw C.C standing there, glaring angrily at him.

What about Kadaj, Riku? She asked in her monotone voice, crossing her arms across her chest. Riku looked out the window in the door, Kadaj disappeared, he hoped. He hoped more that Sephiroth gets to him before him at lunch, or in the halls. Riku shook his head, excusing himself from the class for a drink, which C.C granted. He was walking to the fountain, when he felt, himself being grabbed from behind. Hands quickly went to his ears, causing Riku to purr.

Ku, Ku, now you shouldn t have been able to see me, Kadaj cooed, still rubbing Riku s ears. Leaning back into his brother, Riku gave his brother a questioning glance. You see, I had tried an invisibility spell, and clearly, it wasn t strong enough to get past your eyes, he paused, looking around then continued, or Seph s, he finished. Struggling in Kadaj s grip, he pushed him off of him, lashing out at Kadaj, with his foot. Fast foot-work, helped Kadaj dodge, but not from the second lash at him. It sent him into the wall across the hall. At that, Sephiroth came around the corner, Seeing Riku, he quickly ran over, grabbing Kadaj by the scruff of his neck, and dragged him off, back to his class.

Hey, Riku, C.C wants you back in class, Sora chimed, behind a still enraged Riku. Riku calmed at the familiar voice, turning around, nodding. He and Sora walked back to class, and sat down. Riku looked at the clock, sighing at the time. Ten minutes left of this boring class he sighed again. Suddenly, the fire alarm when off, and with that, Riku hummed with joy, while Sora squeaked. Maybe, today was a lucky day, since the announcements said that there was a real fire, and that everyone need to leave the building A.S.A.P. To Riku, this was a blessing, but to Sora, a nightmare, and Riku noticed.

Grabbing Sora, Riku shushed him, trying to calm him down. Sora was never himself when he came home to his house on fire and he knew his parents were inside. But now, with Riku by his side, and he knew he was fine, he calmed down. When they looked up, they saw that the class was empty, and they laughed, getting up quickly and ran out the door, making for the entrance. Tails trailing behind them, ears furrowed close to their heads, they ran out of the building, Riku turned to look at the school, then around at the students at the front of the school, noticing someone wasn t there.

Kadaj , Riku breathed, looking around for his brothers. When he finally found them, he ran over, asking if they seen Kadaj. Sadly, they shook their heads, Sephiroth and Yazoo hugged Riku, trying to persuade Riku to not do what he was thinking of doing. Shrugging out of their grip, he strolled over to the stairs, teachers yelling at him not to enter the building.

Kadaj, isn t outside, I feel his presence inside the school, Riku announced, dashing inside. Sora was about to follow, but Roxas and Axel stopped him before that. Sora fell to the ground, pulling his legs up to his chest, just watching the door for any sign of movement. Roxas and Axel looked at each other, worried looks crossed their faces, they sat beside Sora, trying to comfort him, but as it seemed, they failed.

Kadaj! Kadaj! Where the hell are you?! Riku screamed, sprinting through the halls of the school, getting more worried by the second.

Brother? he heard a whisper, with his enhanced hearing. Spinning on the balls of his heels, he looked around, he felt Kadaj s presence close by. Riku felt a heat wave, and cursed, the fire was spreading, and fast, and on top of that, the firefighters weren t here yet. He cursed even more, when he heard yelping. Running into the closest room, he saw a fluffy tail skittering toward a window.

Kadaj ? Riku whispered, kneeling down, smoke filling the top of the room. He saw the tail stop moving, and blood. He started moving closer to the tail, covering his nose at the smell of blood, and the smoke. His eyes widened, Kadaj was propped up against the wall under the windows, holding his right arm, that was gushing blood. He smirked up at Riku, coughing at the smoke slowly increasing in the room. He was shocked, he knew Kadaj wouldn t let himself be hurt, unless it was a duel between brothers, which Riku normally won.

What happened? Riku questioned, trying to open the window, glad they were on the ground floor.

Well, one of the pipes blew a little bit ago, and it dropped right on my arm, then I heard you, which I want to know why you re in here, and then here we are now, Kadaj, smiled, he knew Riku would believe him. Riku growled, damn window, it s just how he wanted to die, in a burning school with his brother. Lashing at the window, Riku was glad that the glass shattered, but cursed as glass cut his leg. Helping Kadaj up, he gestured Kadaj to get on his back He shook his head, but climbed up anyway, and held on tight.

Well, since you re already holding tight, try not to choke the hell out of me, and don t fall off, Riku announced, feeling another heat wave, hotter then the rest. He was about to jump out the window when he heard sirens, glad, but also annoyed.

Riku, just go I- he began coughing, putting his head against Riku s shoulder. Riku sighed, jumping through the window, landing on his feet -which hurt like hell because of the extra weight on his back- and started running to the front of the building. Turning around the corner, they heard an explosion, and Riku turned and looked right where he just was a minuet ago, eyes wide. Damn that was close Riku mentally said, starting to run again.

Sephiroth was the first to notice them at all, most everyone was watching the flames engulf the school. He ran over, and gingerly picked Kadaj off Riku s back. He looked at his youngest brother, smiling slightly, then looked at Kadaj, noticing the already healing wound. Sighing, he walked away, Riku following slowly. Sora saw him first, and shot up and over to Riku, knocking both of them over from him momentum. Riku tried to sit up, but Sora wouldn t let go. Sighing, Riku hugged Sora back, hoping that would get him off, no such luck. Sora s grip tightened, Riku ran a reassuring hand down his back, and he looked at his eyes. Riku s eyes saddened, he hated seeing his best friend cry.

Sora, Sora, please, understand, I couldn t have left Kadaj in there, please, don t cry, especially for me, Riku tried, only getting a sob as an answer. He did the only thing that he hoped would quiet Sora, he kiss his quivering lips, getting a squeak of surprise. He smiled, knowing this was going to be a good day, and kissed Sora again, letting him know he was fine. Riku is kissing me Sora thought, loosening his grip and standing, holding out his hand out to Riku with a smile. Riku smiled back, accepting the outstretched hand, surprised at Sora s strength.

Riku whispered in Sora s ear, Would you like to go out with me tomorrow? 


	2. The Aftermath

Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?

- _Riku whispered in Sora's ear, " Would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" -_

Sora stood, frozen to his place from shock. ' Did Riku… just ask me out?' Sora's mind was frantically trying to answer but he couldn't. He looked to Riku, his face seeming to glow, and made Sora smile. Riku smiled back, but his eyes widen at screaming of his name. Bracing himself for the onslaught, Riku looked to Sora, then to the mob of fan girls, then back to Sora with pleading eyes. Sora giggled, but hugged Riku.

"Of course I'll go out with you Riku, but, one thing, if any of these fan girls touch you, they will die," Sora's villainous voice announced , scaring Riku a bit. Shrugging, Riku hugged Sora tightly, then lifted him up, a surprised yelp echoing through the brisk air of the school-yard. Ears furrowing close to his head, Sora glared at Riku, tail flicking.

"RIKU!" Riku's fan girls screamed, wanting to get his attention.

" Do they ever give up, or do they not know I'm gay?" Riku inquired, starting to walk toward his brothers, and other friends. Sora laughed, then kissed Riku's cheek, placing his head on Riku's right shoulder. Kissing Sora's smiling lips quickly, he greeted his brothers, and his friends.

" I swear, Riku, you have more fan girls than me, and I'm sex on legs," Seifer, one of Roxas's friends, laughed.

" Hmm, maybe because I might be a sex god, I even attract the same sex," Riku countered, putting Sora down to cross his arms across his chest. Sora giggled, sitting on the ground, sighing at the battle about to begin. Music began to fill the air, silencing everyone in the surrounding vicinity of the school.

Seifer smiled, "There's my musician, and love," No on was paying attention to the fire fighters dousing the fire. The musical sound from the instrument of Demyx's, only filled the ears of everyone. Demyx never played a song he didn't compose himself, that's what made him popular around school. He looked at Seifer, smiled, and blew a kiss to him. Seifer, being the 'sex on legs' he seemed pretty embarrassed at the moment, with his cheeks a rosy red.

" Well, Seif, being 'sex on legs'," Roxas began, " You looked pretty flushed right now," Axel finished, getting a glare from his younger boyfriend. Glaring at his two friends, he made his way over to Demyx, kissing his lips like he was about to lose his precious musician. Riku laughed, Sora, Roxas and Axel joining in, seeing Demyx's reaction of hitting Seifer on the head with his sitar. If possible, Riku laughed harder, crossing his arms over his stomach from the pain.

" Ku, Ku, Don't die on me here," Sora's voiced chirped, jumping onto Riku's back, causing him to fall to his knees. His tail wrapping itself around Sora's slender waist, purring in satisfaction that he was still able to claim something he always knew would be his. Standing up, Sora held on tighter, and looked behind him, and paled.

"Ummm, Ku, you might want to start running…," Sora warned, ears flattening against his head, tail twisting with Riku's.

"And why's that, my little Tenshi * ?" Riku smirked, turning to look at Sora, but only to have his eyes widen at his group of fan girls starting to surround him. Riku walked over to Sephiroth and his other brothers, hoping they would at least let him escape.

" Seph…Kaddy…Loz…Yazzy…I'll just uh…see you at home," With that, Riku took off toward his home, Sora giggling like mad on his back. The rabid fan girls tried following, only to be hissed, growled, and swiped at by Riku's siblings and friends. Kadaj, awaking a few minutes ago, heard Riku and Sora, with their exchange of words, then the screaming of those _fan girls._ Yeah, he had to worry about his own, but for some reason, he wasn't as popular as his younger brother.

He was ready to pounce on a certain little fan girl named Serina, but Yazoo held him back, stroking the tip of his tail, instant calmness of one stroke. Serina was one of Riku's most obsessed, crazed, and the most slutty. She always walked around with one of the most shortest mini-skirts, the tightest shirts, and the most make-up, Kadaj just wanted to rip her to shreds. But all of the girls stopped at hearing Sephiroth roar, and when he roared, he was _pissed_.

" Do any of you not notice my youngest brother's feelings about girls? And here I thought, the female race had one of the most effective 'gaydars'," Sephiroth thundered, face set in a snarl, fangs edging dangerously toward the frightened females. 'I am glad most of these females, are human, since in the Neko race, males carry the children, which in my opinion, is favorable.' Yazoo thought, smirking at the thought. ' Hmm, but who could be a considerable mate, for my brothers and I?' Shaking his head, Yazoo turned, signaling to his brothers to follow.

" Brother, what is wrong?" Sephiroth inquired, hugging a sleeping Kadaj close to his chest.

Yazoo looked toward Sephiroth, smiling softly, replying softly as well, " We are older then Riku, correct?" Yazoo paused, Sephiroth nodded in agreement, then he continued, " Then how could he find a mate, and we could not?" he finished, head bowed, silver hair covering his eyes. He heard a sigh, then the feel of a tail wrapping around his, he looked up. Kadaj was looking at him, eyes shining, ears twitching to every sound. He smiled, knowing exactly what Kadaj was thinking.

"No brother, that wouldn't be quite proper," Yazoo chuckled, petting Kadaj's ears delicately, smiling when he heard him purr with contentment.

- Riku's house-

" My god, I hate fan girls. They're so annoying, and this normally happens after school, that's probably one reason, why I have good stamina," Riku drawled, flopping down on the couch, Sora plopping down on Riku, giggling.

"Well, I don't really understand why you have fan girls, I mean can't they tell that Nekos and humans don't mix together?" Sora questioned, shifting until he got comfy on top of Riku, and tail was swaying side to side, slowly.

" Humans are oblivious to the fact that the males in the Neko race are the ones that bear the children, and nurse them," Riku muttered, tail trying to mingle with Sora's but failing, a soft growl escaped his lips, to which Sora giggled. Riku chuckled, ears twitching at the sound of footsteps outside, and laughing.

" Oh, um, Ku, got a question, are Seifer and Demyx Nekos? You can't really tell, I mean, Seif wears that ridiculous hat, and Dem had that weird haircut, and they both have long coats so we can't see their tails," Sora sighed, he always wanted to know, but never had the time to find out.

" Well Sor, would you really be their friend, if they weren't? Since Nekos have a certain scent, most try to stay together, creating the bond most Nekos have," Riku chuckled, smiling at Sora's blushing face. Shaking his head, he wrapped his arms around Sora, nuzzling his cheek. Sora's blush increased, but he nuzzled back, purring in the process. The warmth was amazing, maybe it was because of the feline blood in them, but then again, maybe not.

* * *

" Ax… where are we going?" Roxas whined, he hated when Axel did this to him.

"Didn't I tell you it was a secret?" Axel laughed, tugging more at Roxas's wrist. Growling, Roxas sped up, he hated being blindfolded, for the one reason that when he was younger, he was always blindfolded for no reason by Cloud, he less then comical 'father'. But to Roxas, he felt like a brother, the way they pulled pranks on each other. ' Maybe that was why he blindfolded me…' Roxas pondered, running into a body, when he didn't feel a hand on his wrist. He felt arms wrap around his head, fingers brushing against his neck, his second most sensitive place.

Blinking against the harsh light, he looked around. When his eyes adjusted, he could tell the form he knocked into -Axel-, and the room they were in. The walls were a shade of the darkest red he ever saw, almost like blood, the carpet was mahogany, and it smelled of fire, ash, and smoke. Roxas looked to Axel, and smiled, while his cheeks turned a slight pink, which he didn't understand why, since he had seen Axel half naked before.

" I know I'm sexy, but get your ass over here," Roxas heard Axel laughed, and strode over, plopping on his naked-to-the-waist boyfriend. A quick peck to the lips, and hands caressing each other, Roxas noticed that his shirt was torn off, and his pants were looser then they were, when they were walking here. Then he realized, his skulled belt was gone.

"Ax…" Roxas stared, but was cut off by lips, tasting of fire, and smoke. He moaned, he always loved kissing Axel, for the soul reason that it normally led to… _certain activities. Relishing in the taste, Roxas felt hands rubbing his back, making him tingle with warmth. He ran his hands over Axel's well-toned chest, resting his hands on his shoulders. The need for air came too fast for them, they placed their foreheads on each others, sighing in contentment. _

"_So, Roxy, what do you say about a movie, dinner, and a fun time?" Axel joked, licking 'Roxy's' nose. Giggling, Roxas licked back, and laid his head on Axel's strong shoulder._

"_Hmmm, if we were to go to a movie and dinner, we would have to get up, and right now, I'm comfortable," Roxas nibbled on Axel's ear, causing him to moan. Sighing softly, Axel kissed Roxas and closed his eyes, Roxas allowing his eyes to close as well._

_---------------_

_They awoke to the sound of music, very loud music. Riku groaned, while Sora stretched. _

" _Well, that was a rude wake up call," Riku murmured, looking around the room, trying to figure out where the music was coming from. Sora laughed, then pecked Riku on the lips, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Riku yawned, looking at Sora, ears twitching on his head, and ran his hand over Sora's back, grinning at the purr he received._

_Loz strolled into the room, smiling at them. Sora smiled back, standing up, stretching again, and then sitting on Riku's legs. Riku laughed propping himself up on his elbows, and looked at Loz._

" _Hey Loz, where's Seph, Yazzy, and Kaddy?" Riku asked, sitting completely up, quietly asking Sora to get off of his legs._

" _Well, Seph is taking care of Kaddy, since he was actually hurt more than we originally thought," Loz began, walking around to the chair, and sitting before continuing, " And Yazoo, is taking a shower," he finished, turning on the T.V._

" _So that's where the music is coming from? I always wondered why there was music in the bathroom, whenever Yazoo wasn't around," Riku laughed, he looked out of the window, and frowned. Rain, he hated rain with a passion, not just because of the feline blood, but for the fact that Kadaj would lock him out of the house when it would rain. Sora noticed his frown, and hoping it would make it disappear, kissed him. Riku smiled, tail wrapping itself around Sora's waist, Sora's intertwining with his._

_They separated at a cough, turning toward the hallway, shrinking away from the intimidating look of Sephiroth. He motioned for Riku to follow, and then turned swiftly, tail amazingly staying still. Riku looked at Loz, who shrugged, then got up and started after his eldest brother._

" _Yazoo has come to an excellent point earlier," Sephiroth began, the moment Riku stepped a foot in the door._


	3. The Talk

Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?

"_Yazoo has come to an excellent point earlier," Sephiroth began, the moment Riku stepped a foot in the door._

" And, what per say, is this excellent point?" Riku asked, sitting on the bed. He was somewhat intrigued that, _Sephiroth_, was talking to him, normally it would be either Yazoo, or Loz. Sephiroth sighed, he hated when Riku was like this.

"Mates," Riku shook his head, he had a feeling it would be something like this, but his thoughts were broken when Sephiroth spoke once more, " It seems Yazoo is quite annoyed that he has yet to find a mate, and is jealous at you for finding one," He chuckled, ears concealed by his hair. For Riku, he can tell what people are feeling by their ears. ' I think he has his hair like that for that sole purpose, he doesn't want me to read his feelings,' Riku held in a smile at that, but sighed at his brother.

" Why would he be jealous, I thought there was that guy, Rufus or something," Riku asked, hoping he wasn't over stepping his boundaries. A growl was heard, Riku jumped back, scared. Sephiroth _never_ growled at his family, even when Riku was little and would pull at his long silver hair. ' Maybe he was growling at the name?' Riku asked himself, ready to bolt out of the room if the current situation turned worse.

" _Never, say that name again in this house,"_ Sephiroth roared, his first connecting with the wall, the force, making a hole. Riku was about to get up, when Yazoo came into the room, 'tsking'.

"Brother, didn't I _just_ patch up the last one when his name was said?" Sighing, he turned to Riku, who he knew would read his emotions. Riku frowned, sadness, Yazoo was sad, and it hurt Riku to be the cause of it. " Riku, he and I, " he paused, making Riku feel worse, but then he started again, " At the beginning of the year, we broke up, but it wasn't a normal break up," he sighed, hair covering his eyes, and Riku jumped up and hugged him.

- _flashback_-

_Yazoo was walking to school with his brothers, as usual, laughing and singing in the fall sun. When they reached, the school yard, Yazoo looked around for his boyfriend, Rufus Shinra. Frowning, he walked into the building, and went to his first class, Science. On his way there, he ran into Rufus, arms wrapped around a red-headed body, kissing him senseless. His eyes widened, he was about to yell when the bell rang, signaling for classes to begin._

" _How could you, Rufus," Yazoo whispered, running into the classroom, straight for his seat, head cradled in his arms, quiet sobs escaping him. One of his friends, Vincent Valentine, was the second one to enter, since most of the students didn't come to class until the late bell. He saw Yazoo, and frowned, and walked over to his side, putting his arm on his shoulder._

" _Yazoo, what's wrong, you're normally not like this," Vincent tried, but he only got small sobs instead, and that broke his heart. Vincent heard footsteps and turned to look at who was approaching. Rufus stood there, the red-head, on his arm, and Vincent growled. Everyone knew that Rufus and Yazoo were dating, but to Vincent, it just wasn't to be., he had a feeling Reno, the one on Rufus's arm, would somehow persuade him to break up with Yazoo._

" _Hmm, never knew he was such a slut," Rufus chuckled, about to walk away when a fist connected with his jaw. Tears were streaming down Yazoo's cheeks, but to Rufus, he had a very strong punch. _

" _How the hell could you call me a slut?!" Yazoo all but screamed, startling the few other students in the room. Then he stormed out of the room, shouting something that sounded like ' I never want to see your damn face again.'_

_- End of Flashback-_

" _Well brother, does this answer your question why Seph got mad at you?" Yazoo barely whispered, ears furrowed as close to his head as possible. Riku and Sephiroth looked at each other, Sephiroth with hatred, sadness, and annoyance in his eyes, guilt, sorrow and determination in Riku's. _

" _Yazoo, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Truly, I had no idea," Riku stated, he wanted to make it up to his brother, and then he thought of it. " Brother, wasn't there someone else you liked? Hmm, what was his name again…Victor…no that doesn't sound right, oh yeah! Vincent!" Riku smiled, hoping Yazoo would cheer up, even a little. Yazoo laughed, a sound that always enlightened Riku._

" _Yes, but, I believe that he is dating that mechanic, Cid Highwind?" Yazoo said, looking at Sephiroth, since for some reason he knew everything and every relationship in school. He shook his head, then smirked, looking to Riku, hoping he would get the idea. Riku smiled, then looked to Yazoo. 'This is gonna be fun,' Riku mentally ran through the plan that was forming in his mind. ' Yes, I first need to know more about Vincent first, I am not sure of his race, but that matters not, what does is brother's happiness,' Riku thought, hugging his brother and walking out the door, back to Sora on the coach._

_Tomorrow will be a fun day for everyone._


	4. The Fights

**Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?**

_**-**__**Tomorrow will be a fun day for everyone.-**_

**The next day, Riku woke up to purring and fingers running through his hair.**

"**Well, good morning, Sora. How did you sleep?" he chuckled, seeing Sora upside down, spikes falling out of his face, and face blushing. **

" **Fine, Ku. You know, you're very comfortable, and what's with the black in your closet? There's too much," Sora smiled, making himself upright, then got up, stretching. Riku followed, tailed stiffened at the thought of Yazoo's missing presence. Sora went to the bathroom, not noticing the way Riku was acting, and Riku went to the living room, looking for one of his brothers. **

" **What are you doing up, Riku? Remember, no school since its burnt to a crisp," a smooth, child-like voice announced. Riku's ears perked up, that voice was familiar. He walked into the living room, and grinned. **

" **Hello, Zack, woke up to Sora rolling around on top of me. As for school, I'm glad, cause I think I would have done something to a certain someone who hurt Yazoo's feelings. Speaking of which, where are my brothers?" Riku questioned, walking over to a leather chair and plopping down on it.**

" **Sora? Anyway, Yazoo, and the rest of 'em went to Space Paranoids for a bit of motorcycle practice, I believe, and asked me if I could watch ya," Zack grimaced, he wasn't really fond of 'her' * children.(Except for Sephiroth.) Riku chuckled, looking at Zack's ears, hoping it'll give him a clue as to why he grimaced earlier.**

"**Sora's my mate, and why didn't they bring me, I would have loved to go with them to Space Paranoids, it's one of my favorite worlds," Riku whined, he hated to sound like a spoiled brat, but it was effective, especially with Zack. He sighed, but shook his head, pulling on his hair, trying to straighten to the best he could with the spikes.**

"**Sorry, kid, but they asked me to keep ya here," he smirked, looking at Riku, hoping he would get the message. Riku's eyes widened, and Zack nodded. ' So that's why they left me here, they didn't want me getting the first shot at him,' Riku laughed. 'Perfect plan, cause I would have killed him in one shot," his thoughts were interrupted by a crash upstairs, and he bolted to his room. **

"**Sora? Sor, what happened?" Riku tried to stifle a laugh but failed. Somehow, Sora got tangled in the bed-sheets, head poking out of the top, on the floor, pillow under his feet, and a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. (Sora sometimes slept over if there were assignments that were too hard for Sora, so Riku would help him.) He glared at Riku, then mumbled something along the lines of ' Help, and where did you run to?' **

" **Sora, I mean really? How do you get this tangled in sheets?" Riku laughed, trying to pull the sheets out from over, under, across, and over again from Sora, who was laughing slightly. Riku smirked, 'So, he's ticklish here, eh?' He began tickling Sora's stomach, getting complete laughter from his smaller mate.**

**----Space Paranoids----**

**Yazoo was riding his motorcycle, watching for any heartless, or nobodies chasing him, and also a bastard who would most likely be here. Sephiroth was on the other side of the grid-like world, laughing as he spotted red hair flowing out from underneath a black and blue glowing helmet. Loz to Sephiroth's left, grinning like a maniac, ready to kill something for hurting something so dear to him.**

"**Not yet Loz, let our little prey roam free for a bit before, payback," Sephiroth chided his younger brother, smirking when he heard a whine. He hoped Yazoo found **_**him**_** quickly or **_**he**_** will have a bloody re-head on his doorstep when he returned home, later that night.**

**Yazoo laughed, finally finding his prey. He leapt off his bike, walking over to the other biker that seemed to be stretching from riding too long, but Yazoo knew different. If is wasn't for the White and Blue helmet, no one would know who this was, but Yazoo came to this world many times, but only an idiot didn't know those colors. 'Rufus Shinra. Shame he has to get the living shit kicked out of him, by the so called 'slut' ' Yazoo thought, hiding behind one of the virtual buildings, also hiding the silver and gold glowing of his helmet.**

"**Reno, I thought I told you to meet me here in an hour," Rufus sighed, looking around for the red-head, frowning when he saw another bike down the way. He took a closer look at the bike, eyes darting all around from the colors of the bike, and then wearily got on his bike. Yazoo outright laughed, stepping out from behind the building Rufus was about to ride by, making him skid to a halt.**

"**Well, well, well, looky at what we have here," Yazoo chuckled, taking off his helmet, holding at his side, while Rufus hopped of his bike. He took off his helmet as well, staring at Yazoo, hoping he really wasn't here. Yazoo slowly started toward Rufus, eyes completely in cat slits, iris' glowing a bright green. Rufus stared at his eyes, too shocked to move, just staring.**

"**Yazoo," his voice trailed an eerie silence. Yazoo started taking quicker steps, standing directly in from on him, eyes projecting anger, and hate. The next thing Rufus knew, he was on the ground, blood trickling down the side of his mouth, Yazoo glaring down at him. He continued to bring his fists and soles of his shoes against Rufus, when he was pulled back by someone in a Red and Black helmet. Yazoo's shock showed, him being one person that knew those colors. **

"**Vincent." Yazoo mumbled, only low enough for him and Vincent to hear. A nod, and red eyes glaring through the see-through glass of the from of the helmet. **

"**Stop, or you will kill him. And I'd rather you not go to jail," Vincent whispered out for Yazoo's ears only. " But you on the other hand, I'd love to see you in Hell, instead of on this world we called Home," growled at Rufus, who's eyes were as wide as saucers. He had never seen red and black in all the time he has come to Space Paranoids, but it seems that Yazoo knew who it was. He attempted to get up, and managed to kneel where he was.**

**Engines could be heard riding toward the three, Yazoo and Vincent turning to see the oncoming riders. Yazoo noticed his was leaning into Vincent's chest, a blush rising to his pearl colored skin. The bikes stop and few feet away, and the two cyclists in the front dismounted, and walked over to them. Yazoo smiled, knowing who they were, its not like the colors of the helmets gave it away, he only knew two people with green and blue, and black and silver.**

" **Cloud, Squall. How have you been?" Yazoo smiled, at them, still leaning against Vincent, he really didn't want to move right now. Cloud, 'hn-ed' and Squall nodded his head, a sign to Yazoo that he would like to speak latter if possible. Yazoo nodded back, then looked to Vincent, his eyes calming at the red of his eyes. 'I love his eyes, they always seem to calm me,' Yazoo shook his head, he couldn't think of these type of things at the present moment.**

**The third biker whistled, taking off his red and blue headgear revealing sparkling blue eyes, blond hair, and a smirk only made for him. Zidane, the 14 year old, school thief, also known as Cloud and Squall's best friend. Cloud slowly took off his annoying-in his mind- headgear, Squall following. **

"**Hey Yazzy," Zidane smiled, then frowned at the still-masked being, behind Yazoo. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to the mystery person, jumping off of the bike and landing next to Cloud. Squall shook his head, he and Cloud already knew who it was for the fact that they came here every time with Vincent. This was no different, other then the fact that Vincent had to 'take care of something', and they now found out what that something was. The stopping of a berserk Yazoo, about to kill a scare shitless Rufus. Vincent nodded toward Cloud and Squall, smirking under his helmet. ' Now, to just take Yazoo back home and let Squall and Cloud have the rest of the fun with Rufus, and also get his brothers before they kill Reno' Vincent thought to himself, softly putting his hand on Yazoo's small waist humming softly.**

" **See you guys later, Yazoo and I need to find the others before they kill someone as well," at that, Rufus **_**knew who they were talking about. 'Reno, please stay safe,' he silently pleaded.**_

_**---Radiant Garden---**_

"_**Sora, come on, were gonna be late, if you don't hurry," Riku announced, turning around in place, arms out wide as Sora crashed into him, laughing. **_

"_**Well, I don't have fan girls chasing after me everyday so I don't have your stamina," Sora breathed, trying to catch his breath. Riku laughed, then smiled, turning around and kneeling. Sora giggled, then hopped onto Riku's back, gripping onto his shoulders. Riku stood, then began running to the theater, in order to catch the movie. ' I will always wonder what made Sora want to see Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children. Maybe cause my brothers were in it?' Riku mused with himself, but then again, he wanted to see his brothers fighting skills, since they haven't let him see then fighting at their fullest.**_

"_**Riku? I have a question," Sora piped up, he was meaning to ask this question a while ago but, it slipped his mind. Riku hummed in acknowledgment. "Do you think your brothers look down on you for being the strongest out of the Jenova clan?" **_


	5. The Reunion

**Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?**

**/**_**-"Do you think your brothers look down on you for being the strongest out of the Jenova clan?"/**_

**Riku blinked while still running at half speed. The question kept running through his head, but he tried to not think about it. **_**' Kadaj does, but just because I'm better at sword to sword combat,' Riku told himself, but sighed.**_

" _**Yes and no, Sor. Yes because I am the strongest, and smartest, and no because I am also the most emotional," Riku replied, after a few minutes.**_

" _**You . . . are emotional?" Sora out-right laughed, leaning back, and almost fell off Riku's back. Riku grunted, pitching forward so Sora wouldn't fall, and tried to watch where he was going at the same time. Failing miserably, Riku sighed, arched his back, silently ordering Sora to stop. His hands wrapped around Riku's neck, giggling softly.**_

" _**Yes, Sora, I get that from my mother, and that," he pleaded, " I don't want to talk about, at least not now, since the movie theater is right there," Riku pointed, and there stood the large cinema. Sora squealed, and happily hopped off Riku's back, grabbed his hand and bolted to the entrance. Riku got the tickets, Sora went to get the snacks. ' God… maybe I should have gotten the snacks,' Riku mentally scolded himself for letting Sora get them.**_

" _**Come on Ku! The movie is gonna start soon!" Sora practically shouted, running to the correct auditorium. Riku followed, laughing at Sora's childish antics, wondering how he ended up with him as a mate. He sighed, his mother and father would have been proud.**_

_**---Meanwhile in Halloween Town---**_

" _**Umm, Vincent, why did you bring me here?" Yazoo asked softly, loving the feeling of his hand being held in Vincent's metal one. Vincent grunted, and continued to pull Yazoo through the forest to the town. Yazoo's outfit changed, to fit with the world he was in, making him into a gothic loltia. He was now dawned with a beautifully laced, white, black, and red, short dress. Saw boots, making him almost Vincent's height, his hair pulled back into two pigtails. A black, silk ribbon adorned his neck, with a scar, shown only by the light hint of makeup on his usually pale neck. A small top-hat finished the look, with a slight veil covering his right eye.**_

" _**I look like a girl, I don't see why Halloween Town dresses me like this," Yazoo sighed, then looked at Vincent, smirking at the way he looked. He was wearing a black cape, torn almost everywhere, his normal metal boots, his claw, but that was all Yazoo could get a glance at. He heard a laugh, almost at the same time, was pulled into a strong chest, arms around him securely. He took the change to look at Vincent's outfit, and smiled. 'It fits him, that's for sure' Yazoo laughed in his mind.**_

_**Under the cape, lay a silken black shirt, a few holes, that strangely looked like bullet wounds, chains trailing down to the ripped ends of his tripp pants. He also noticed the half mask, colored blue, and red around the eye. Black feathers protruding from the top. He put a finger to his lips, signaling to be quiet. He nodded, but wondered what they were hiding from, behind one of the dead looking trees, until he heard three distinct laughs. ' It sounds like young children,' Yazoo mused, then looked at Vincent's half-masked face, silently asking who they were.**_

"_**Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They normally aren't in this part of the forest unless Oogie Boogie wants something," he explained, peeking around the tree, red eyes surveying the ground for the three. Nodding, he unwrapped his arms from Yazoo, grabbed his hand, and began walking once again. When Vincent unwrapped his arms, Yazoo shivered, he wasn't aware of how cold it was in Halloween Town. **_

_**They continued through the forest, coming to the rusty gates leading into the Town Square, and Yazoo smiled. He hadn't been here for six years, since his parents were taken away from him and his brothers. Yazoo's ears furrowed close to his head, tail stilled, slowly curing around his waist. He shook his head, trying to get the thoughts out of his head, but he just couldn't. He needed to find them, somehow, someway, so they could all be a family again.**_

_**Vincent felt the sadness radiating off Yazoo, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. 'His parents were taken as well as mine, but I turned out for the better, and him, for the worst,' he sighed, ' My father hated me, called me a mistake, but I don't believe him,' Vincent's mind tormented him with his father, Grimoire's, words. He stopped, turned, and pulled Yazoo into a hug, making Yazoo blush like a rose. **_

"_**V-Vin-cent?" Yazoo stammered, slowly turning his head toward him. The look in his eyes told Yazoo what he was thinking, and that was sorrow. Sorrow, for him, and he turned a beautiful shade of crimson. He shushed him, putting a finger to Yazoo's soft black -from Halloween Town- lips, and smiled.**_

" _**I brought you here," he paused, looking to the side, smirking as two nekos, with the same color hair as Yazoo's came out from behind one of the buildings, " these two, wanted to see their third eldest song," he finished, smiling down at Yazoo's tear-stricken eyes.**_

_**Yazoo all but cried to his parents, " Mother! Father!" running over to their awaiting arms, tears running down his pale cheeks. 'He found them, Vincent found my parents," Yazoo smiled brightly, in the gloomy background of Halloween Town.**_


	6. The Confrontation

Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?

-Yazoo smiled brightly, in the gloomy background of Halloween Town.-

Yazoo, too engrossed in the reunion with his parents, didn t notice when Vincent disappeared in a swirl of a black cape.

Oh Yazoo, we thought we d never see any of you again, Nero, the Jenova quadruplets mother , sobbed, rubbing Yazoo s head gently. He purred at the soft, and gentle ministrations. He nuzzled into his mothers neck, tail swishing back and forth slightly. A growl was heard, and Yazoo turned his head to his father, Sparda, smirking at his open arms. He reluctantly removed himself from his mothers grasp and barreled into his father s arms, snuggling to the warmth emitted.

Yazoo, may I ask, why are you dressed like this? Sparda inquired, arms wrapped around his son, trying not to laugh at his appeal. He glared at his father, then shook his head, laughing.

Halloween Town, Father. That is why I am dressed like this, he pointed to himself, then began again, but, I d like to know why you aren t dressed up, he mumbled, burrowing into Sparda s soft, silk jacket. Sparda laughed, resting his head on his son s, rocking back and forth softly.

Well, first of, your mother and I don t like to dress up for Halloween anymore, and I think you look adorable, Sparda, cooed to his son, rubbing his head against Yazoo s, and purred. Yazoo smiled, and giggled, nuzzling his head against his fathers.

Leaves began to rustle, startling the three nekos, Nero turning around to around toward he sudden darkness of the town. Ears twitching, tail lashing, Sparda growled to the darkness, taunting anything that would dare attack them. A laugh was heard, and a figure walked out of the darkness, lit by the moon. Sparda growls grew stronger, standing to his full height, pushing Yazoo behind him.

It s been far too long, my friend, Yaag Rosch, Commander of PSICOM, greeted. Another figure appeared behind him, a female. Jihl Nabaa, an intelligent but cruel Lieutenant Colonel of PSICOM, smirked behind her commander.

---Jenova s Household---

Riku! Let go of Zackary, he did nothing wrong, came Sephiroth s booming voice. Riku pouted, ears furrowing close to his head, and looked at the stairs. Smiling slightly, he backed away from Zack and moved over to Sora, who began to pet Riku s ears. Loz followed Sephiroth down the stairs, walking over to his chair by the fireplace. He picked up the script for the sequel to/Kingdom Hearts /, Kingdom Hearts 2,and began to read through his younger brother s lines.

Sephy! Zack squealed, jumping on Sephiroth s back, petting his ears in a calming manner.  
Don t worry about it, we were just having fun, Zack laughed, looking over to find Riku sitting behind Loz, reading over his shoulder. Why did Sora beg me to do this game? Riku asked himself, snarling at the appearance he was supposed to take for almost the whole game. Riku looked up when he heard the door open, and Yazoo came running in.

Sephiroth walked over to him, worried as to what would make Yazoo rush through the door. Yazoo held up a hand, signaling he needed to get his breathing in order. After a few minutes, Yazoo proceeded to tell what happened at Halloween Town. Sephiroth was growling at the mention of Yaag and Jihl. He met them once when his mother was pregnant with Loz, and his father was the General in PSICOM. Loz and Riku were surprised that Yazoo met their parents after they were taken after Riku was born. Kadaj stayed silent, eyes blinking away unwanted tears. Zack, beings as he as still there, softly sat on the counter in the kitchen, waiting for Sephiroth to lose it and come over. Sora s tail wrapped itself around his waist, and he saw Riku look over to him, and opened his arms wide. Riku, acting calmly, walked in his mate s awaiting arms, basking in the warmth he seemed to radiate.

----Flashback---

It s been far too long, my friend, Yaag Rosch, Commander of PSICOM, greeted. Another figure appeared behind him, a female. Jihl Nabaa, an intelligent but cruel Lieutenant Colonel of PSICOM, smirked behind her commander. Sparda pushed Nero and Yazoo behind him, growling at the two who used to despise him. Nero was whispering to Yazoo to get away as fast as possible, but Yazoo was stubbornly shaking his head.

What do you want Yaag, PSICOM is the reason I and my mate were taken from our family! he roared, flashing sharpened fangs.

Yaag, stand down, can t you see his son behind him? a gruff voice announced. Stepping out of the shadows, Grimoire Valentine appeared, standing as he ruled Halloween Town, one hand on his hip the other on his trustful gun, Nightmare. Yaag and Jihl bowed low.

Grimoire, so nice to see you again. How s your son? Sparda asked, grinning at the twitch of his lips at the mention of Vincent. Yazoo felt that now was a good time to leave, before something very bad happened. Nero nodded that they would be okay, and told him to hurry back home to his brothers. Yazoo looked at Sparda, smiled, and thought of Radiant Garden, instantly teleporting him out of the gloomy world of Halloween to Town.

---End Flashback---

Sephiroth was pacing, Zack trying to make him sit down, Riku was still in Sora s arms, Loz was holding a crying Kadaj who couldn t hold back his tears any longer. Roxas and Axel managed to get in the house, with Seifer and Demyx behind them, without creating an even worse situation. Sora looked over to them when the door opened, but otherwise left them alone. Yazoo was sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace, looking out the French windows to the raining sky, thinking about what was happening in Halloween Town. 


	7. The Truth

Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?

I-Yazoo was sitting in the chair closest to the fireplace, looking out the French windows to the raining sky, thinking about what was happening in Halloween Town.-/I

-3:00 a.m.-  
Wrenching awake from the nightmare, Yazoo pulled his knees to his chest, and put his chin on them. Sighing, he shook his still asleep head, hair flying. Falling back in a huff, he looked to his alarm clock. He groaned, and shut his eyes, hoping to fall asleep until he was awoken by either Kadaj, Riku, or Zack, which had managed to persuade Sephiroth in letting him, and the others, stay over for the night.

-10:00 a.m.-

Bang! Bang! Bang! Crash! Yazoo bolted upright, eyes wide, ears twitching, staring at the door. What in the world ? he asked himself. Yazoo got up, slowly making his way toward the door, running his figures through his sleep-tousled hair. As he approached the door, he heard hisses, growls, and . . . was that a trigger being cocked? Alarmed, he slowly opened the door, softly stepping out into the hallway, noises getting louder and clearer as he walked closer to the foyer.

Yazoo stealthily snuck down the stars, crouching when he got to the floor. He listened, hoping to catch some of the banter being past back and forth between those in the living room. Slowly moving toward the door leading to the kitchen, he heard another crash, wincing, he sped up a bit.

-Family Room-

What the hell are you doing in my house? roared Sephiroth, fangs and claws bared. Your house, hmm? Well, well, their firstborn has taken great care of his siblings splendidly! Hojo cheered happily. Looking around, Hojo s eyes got more gleeful, and Sephiroth s more deadly. Kadaj was hissing from behind the couch, Loz was growling softly, Riku and Sora were standing next to each other. Riku, one hand curled around Sora s waist, the other, holding Way to the Dawn. Sora was holding his Kingdom Keyblade, watching every little movement Hojo made.

Zack, Seifer, Demyx, Roxas, and Axel were all ready for some sort of signal from Sephiroth or Riku. Hojo began to walk toward Riku and Sora, stopping only at the razor sharp blade at his throat. Laughing, Hojo continued toward Riku. Growling, Riku pushed Sora behind him, blade pointing at Hojo, fangs bared. He stopped, looking around the room, then he turned toward Sephiroth and Zack.

Where s the third born? I i know /i Nero had five offspring, where s the third? he exclaimed. He and Sephiroth had a glare-off, neither braking contact, until a clatter and yelp sounded from the kitchen. Hojo glanced in the direction of the noise, and in doing that, he made a fatal mistake. Sephiroth began a constant stream of attacks, and in seconds, Hojo was lying of the floor, multiple wounds infesting his body.

I do i not /i wish to see yours or any other military persons in my home,I ever/I! he barked, making Hojo flinch. Sephiroth waved his hand toward Hojo, and in a dark light, Hojo vanished. Making his way to the kitchen, Sephiroth peered inside, and held himself from laughing.

Yazoo was sitting on the floor, covered in pure white flour. When Riku looked in, Yazoo was shaking his head, flour flying everywhere. He couldn t help it, and laughed. Yazoo s eyes widened, looking at the door seeing everyone standing there. He blushed, and giggled to himself. Well, this was I not /I how I wanted then to find me. he mused in his head.

So while we had an intruder, you were in here making breakfast? Loz snorted, not being able to hold back laughter. Yazoo whined, pulling his legs to his chest, arms over them. Sora walked over, and crouched next to Yazoo, wide, blue eyes shining with mirth. Before he could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

I ll get it, Riku said, turning and walking to the front door. Shock ran through Riku s system, staring at the two nekos standing in front of him. The shorter of the two held a hand over his mouth, tears glistening at the sides of his eyes. Sephiroth came walking out of the kitchen, asking who was at the door. Riku stood frozen, staring, until his brother came over.

Seph s eyes widened, and in a coarse whisper said, Mother Father . Nero started crying, and Sephiroth rushed to hug him. Sparda smiled kindly at Riku, and held out his arms. He all but flew into his father s warm embrace. He started to cry, not remembering anything about his parents other then what his brothers told him. One detail his brothers left out though, was that they were taken away after he was born.

-With everyone introduced, and a lot of crying and cuddling later,-

Riku and Sora were sitting next to each other on the floor, Seph and Zack on a chair ( more like Seph on the chair and Zack on Seph ), Loz was sitting in his chair, Sparda and Nero on the couch, and Axel, Roxas, Demyx, and Seifer sitting around wherever they could. Riku was told why he had no memories of his parents, and was resting his head on Sora s shoulder trying not to cry.

He was mad at his brothers, but his happiness about seeing them overruled his anger. Riku smiled at the story his parents were telling. Sora started to purr, to which Riku look at him questionably. He laughed, and shook his head, whispering into Riku s ear. His tailed wrapped around Sora s waist, and began to purr as well. Yazoo looked over and smiled slightly, ear furrowing closely to his head.

Roxas yelped when he felt his pocket vibrate. He quickly pulled out the vibrating source. Eyes widening, he excused himself and headed to the kitchen. Sora was about to get up, but Riku whispered into his ear to stay put, if he was needed Roxas would call. Sora reluctantly nodded, knowing that his brother I would /I call him, if it were important.

As if on cue, Roxas came back to the living room, and motioned Sora over to him. They started to whisper to each other.  
Sor, that that was dad, he said something happened to mom when he was on a mission, Roxas s eyes forlorn, and Sora gasped.

What? How could mom get hurt? Or mess a I mission /I up? He asked, confused. Roxas shook his head, and looked over to Axel.

Hey Ax, think you can drive us home? Our mom needs us right now, He sighed, as Sora put his head on his shoulder. Axel nodded, and got up quickly. When they left, everything was eerily quiet. Everyone refused to spark up some sort of conversation. Riku got up and promptly left for his room. Loz was the one that broke the silence.

Well, I d say we should get some sleep, 


	8. Wolf's Wounds

Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?

- Well, I d say we should get some sleep, -

Roxas and Sora ran into their house after Axel dropped then off. After they entered, they went to their parents room, knowing that s where they would be. Knocking on the door softly, Roxas opened the door to Cloud laying on the bed, covered in bandages. Sora gasped, and fell to his knees at the side of the bed, sobbing. Roxas was too shocked to move, brain not able to process how this could ve happened.

Try not to wake him, he just got to sleep after I changed the bandages, Roxas jumped at the low voice behind him and turned. Tseng, the twins father, was standing there, saddened on his beloved Cloud. Roxas hugged him, letting his tears fall, feeling his father s arms wrap around him.

W-what happened? Do you k-know? Sora hiccupped, looking over to the two hugging nekos. At Tseng s nod, he motioned them to follow him. They walked down the hall to Roxas s room, since it was closest.

As you know for the past few days, Cloud was on a mission to The World That Never Was, he paused, then continued at the twin nods, Well, while he was there, one of the Organization members, Zexion I think, saw him, and told a superior. And as you saw, I that /I was the end result, Tseng sighed, before Cloud fell asleep, he said something about a blue headed berserker that seemed to have come out of the moon.

How long do you think til we can see him up and about? Sora asked softly, wiping the dried tears off his tanned face. Sighing Tseng hugged both of his sons in his arms, and kissed their heads.

Even with his healing factor from the mako, he won t be up for about three months. He ll be awake periodically, but not moving from that bed, he announced sadly, holding his close to sobbing boys close. A tear slipped from his eye onto Roxas s cheek, surprising him, since being the head of the Turks, you can show weakness.

Dad, promise us something, Roxas suddenly said, looking into his father s eyes, Promise us, I you /I won t go away, leaving us alone. I hate it when you go on missions, mom gets all emotional and I tend to be the one who takes care of everything. I- I don t w-want you to- to , Roxas couldn t finished because of the sob that racked his small frame. Tseng s eyes widened, he hadn t known about how Cloud faired when he was out on missions, or how the kids faired as well.

Sora was clutching his brother, twin cries being heard, but heads snapping up at a loud howl. Tseng nearly rushed out of the room, to his and Cloud s bedroom, Sora and Roxas following slowly behind. When the twins were almost at the door, they heard Tseng saying something about laying back down. Eyes widening, the boys hurried to the door. What they saw, made Sora look away, while Roxas rushed into the room to help his father.

Cloud, after hearing his boys sobs and cries with his enhanced hearing, went into full mother-hen mode. Comfort. Comfort Roxas and Sora. No crying, smiles, repeated itself in his mind. With trying to get to Roxas and Sora, he opened many of his wounds, blood was spilling through his bandaged arms, legs, and chest. Roxas started to rub his cheek against Cloud s, trying to calm him enough to get him to stop moving. Roxas heard him say Sora under his breath and called to his brother.

Sora ran to Roxas, kneeling in front of his mother. He put his arms around Cloud s middle, not caring about the blood, only focusing on calming their mother. Once the twins started purring, he looked at them, cat-like blue eyes turned back to normal, haze leaving, and arms intertwining his arms around them.

Mom, we know that you want to keep us happy and protected, but you I have /I to lay down. We need to re-stitch and re-bandage you, Roxas and Sora purred simultaneously, eyes looking straight at Cloud. He nodded, and slowly laid back down, wincing. Tseng moved quick when it came to stitching and bandages, Sora noticed, probably because how Cloud came home from a sparring match with Jecht.

-The World That Never Was-

Hmmm, Cloud Strife was able to get into the castle ground without the heartless or nobodies noticing? Interesting, Xemnas pondered, hand gently running through his lover, Saix s blue hair. Saix smiled, he loved when Xemnas did this, and began to purr as best as a wolf could. Humming, Xemnas leaned down and kissed his Luna Diviner. Melting into the kiss, Saix let his guard down, which for him was not normal.

They broke apart at knocks at the door. Sighing, Xemnas called in the person outside the door. Vexen came in, reports and files in his hands. Saix s head dropped, he hated reading reports and Vexen s experiment files. Ready to get up, Saix was held back when Xemnas s hand stretched out for the massive amount of folders. Nodding, Vexen left muttering about Marluxia waiting for him in their shared room. Saix shuddered, he as did Xemnas, knew all of the couples inside the organization.

Saix ran over them as Xemnas looked through the first file. Vexen and Marluxia, Lexaeus and Zexion, Xigbar, Xaldin, and Luxord, then myself and Xemnas he smiled, and out his head down onto Xemnas s offered lap.

Rest. When you wake, these will be read and sorted, I wish for you not to upset the cub, Xemnas s smooth voice sounded, lulling the blue haired berserker asleep. Smiling, he thought of the little cub growing inside of him. The rest of the night, Xemnas read through the files and reports, all the while rubbing his hand on his lovers three month pregnant belly. 


	9. Dreams

Are There Kingdoms For Their Hearts?

-The rest of the night, Xemnas read through the files and reports, all the while rubbing his hand on his lovers two month pregnant belly.-

To Kadaj, dreaming he was at the Olympus Coliseum, was not normal. His dream self looked around, and saw a person standing in the center of the arena. He had grey-black hair, crimson eyes and a sword he couldn't put into words. The boy looked up, straight at Kadaj, a small smile playing at his lips. He felt himself smile back, and started to walk to the other boy. As soon as he got in reach, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

Kadaj sat up and looked around quickly. 'My room, but that dream . . . it was so real.' He looked at his bare stomach, shaking his head. Sighing, he got up to take a shower. He looked out the window, it was a gloomy day, perfect for something bad to happen. And with the Jenova family, bad things normally did happen on days like this.

Sephiroth was annoyed to say the least. He had a certain little puppy hanging off his back since early morning. This was normal for Seph, though, what was not normal was the fact that Zack was whining that he needed a boyfriend. Seph gagged, and turned his head to glowing, violet eyes. Sephiroth rolled his eyes after the tenth time it was announced he needed to get a boyfriend.

"Zackary . . . What is going through your head? " Sighing Sephiroth tried to get Zack off his back for the hundredth time. Puppy whine getting louder, his arms wrapped tighter around Seph's middle.

" Seeeeeph, you know exactly what's going through my head," Zack laughed, opting for sitting in Seph's lap when he sat down. He shook his head, and opened his to an eyeful of black hair. Feeling arms wrap around his neck, he smiled slightly. He purred, rare to anyone other then Riku, and Zack looked at him with wide eyes.

" Mmmm, Yes, Zackary, I know exactly what's going through that Gongagan head of yours," he opened his eyes, and leaned his forehead against Zack's. Smiling, Zack put his arms more firmly around Sephiroth's shoulders and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of being together. At that moment, loud footfalls were heard coming down the stairs, 'aww-ing' right after. Sephiroth sighed, he knew the moment would be ruined in some form. He looked over at the silverette to their right.

" Good Morning Kadaj, are you hungry? Is anyone else up yet?" Seph went right to 'father' mode. Kadaj giggled and shook his head no. Smiling Kadaj made his way to the kitchen, and put his back against the wall after he entered. He sighed, all his brothers had found mates but him. Though Loz would never openly admit his feelings about Rude. With all that was on his mind, it went back to his dream, and that grey-black haired guy.

'Who was that? Is he even real ?' Shaking his head, he pushed off from the wall to make breakfast for himself. He heard the door open, but ignored it. Ears perking up at the tones of the voices, he tried to listen in to the conversation. All he heard was, ' Olympus Coliseum, bring, and family.' Eyes widened, that's where his dream was, and . . . that guy. Sparda and Nero were thinking about bringing the family, and most probably boyfriends along to Olympus Coliseum? Kadaj knew that Sephiroth and Loz went before, but he really did want to go. With the new tournament, and monsters, Sparda hoped they would join the tournaments. Nero on the other hand, didn't want any of his little litter hurt.

Once they noticed Kadaj,as he was leaving the room, ears furrowed close to his head, and tail stiff against his legs. Kadaj had wanted to go to the Coliseum, but with the dream it made him paranoid about going. Would he meet that boy if he went? Kadaj went back to his room and sat on his bed to eat. He heard the door next to his open, and he smirked. The house worked like clockwork, Sephiroth normally being up first, then Kadaj, Yazoo, Loz, then Riku last.

Yazoo walked gracefully down the stairs, bypassing Sephiroth and Zack softly kissing, to the kitchen. Sparda and Nero looked over and smiled, as did Yazoo. He hugged his mother then father and asked if they wanted breakfast. Nero nodded, while Sparda declined, then got up and went to check on Riku, and Loz. While Yazoo made pancakes, Nero smiled, Yazoo was too much like him. The motherly figure in the family, while Sephiroth was like Sparda, the fatherly figure. Loz, Kadaj and Riku were raised correctly no doubt, Nero smiled.

"Yazoo, how would you and your brothers like to go to Olympus Coliseum?" he asked, when Yazoo placed a plate full of pancakes on the table, then the syrup, butter and jam. Yazoo giggled, and sat down looking at his 'mother'.

" Kadaj has wanted to go, I'm not sure about Loz, or Riku though," Yazoo responded, starting to place pancakes on both theirs plates. Nero looked at his son, silently asking how Yazoo felt about going. Yazoo smiled, and shook his head.

" I'm not really into fighting as much as the movie suggests. I would like to go to Atlantica, I heard it was a fascinating place to find exotic minerals and stones," he smiled, he always loved singing and colleting things. Nero's smile widened, his son truly was too much like himself. Yazoo's ears furrowed to his head, and he turned in his seat, right when Riku walked through the door mumbling his good mornings.

Sighing, he got up and put his arms around his youngest brother, silently asking what was wrong. Riku turned in his brother's embrace so he could hide is head in the crook of Yazoo's neck.

"Sora called a half hour after everyone went to bed. Cloud . . . was hurt really bad. He said Cloud would be resting for three months before he could even get up without opening the wounds, even with the mako in his system," Riku mumbled, he was up all night, thinking of every possible thing that could've happened. Of course, his mind came to the worst conclusion that one or both of Sora and Roxas's parents died. That, made him more upset and unable to sleep.

"Mmmm, Riku, you haven't gotten any sleep, have you?" Yazoo asked, noticing his brothers beaten appearance. He nodded softly, groaning at the pain his headache caused. Yazoo shooed him to the table and he sat, head banging on the table non to gently. Yazoo placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Riku, who looked up through clouded aquamarine eyes with appreciation, then began to smother them in syrup and butter. Nero put a hand on his youngest son's back, rubbing it soothingly.

" Don't worry Riku, we can go visit Cloud whenever you want," Nero announced, smiling softly at the small purr. Riku's lips quirked upward, nodding to his mother's words. Downing the rest of his pancakes, Riku got up and put his dishes in the sink.

" Oh, Riku, do you want to go to the Olympus Coliseum?" Nero asked before his youngest son left the room. Stopping Riku turned halfway around and nodded his head asking if Sora could come with them. With a nod and smile from Nero, Riku went upstairs to call Sora. 


End file.
